The Despair of Russia
by Constalina
Summary: Ivan Braginski wasn't always evil. At least, he wasn't evil until he came to a village... Rated T for safety. Bad summary is bad.


**Author's Note:** Okay, I really have to start keeping a log on when I start these stories… Also, the title does not make sense to the rest of the story. Anyway, enjoy this very, very short Kid!Russia fic. :D

"Hi" –English

"_Hi_" –Russian/other language/thinking

_Hi _-flashback

It had been too long since Ivan Braginski had his last meal. He didn't need to eat, but if he was starving, so was the rest of his country. Being a Nation was a burden that no one should be allowed to bear. _Never reveal to anyone that you're a Nation. Do anything to protect the secret._

Ivan trudged half-heartedly through the snow, hoping a village nearby would pity him and give him something to eat. Not that they could, they themselves didn't know where their next meal will come from.

Ivan stopped, and scanned around. Snow, snow, snow. He wrinkled his nose in digust. He was sick of snow. He wished he could see a sunflower, but that was a distant memory. The sunflower was now just a hazy image to him. But he hadn't forgotten that it was beautiful. He kept on walking.

Ivan's nose twitched. Smoke. There was smoke nearby. His head jerked up. The sky was a murky red. "_Oh please no!_" he thought. He was looking for a sign, but not one of death! Ivan ran as fast as he could up a hill, where he could get a better vantage point of the village.

A tear streamed down his cheek. The villagers were sprawled on the ground, lying in red snow. Crops and homes that took sweat and blood to build were on fire. Something bent in his mind. He slid down the hill, and walked into the village, eyes filled with dread.

"_Help me_!"

Ivan turned around. A young, beautiful girl, who was around his human age, was lying on the ground, leg stuck under debris. He looked around for something to lift the debris up. Set on the ground was a slightly bloodied lead pipe. Ivan grabbed it, and rushed to the girl. He lifted the debris, and the girl crawled out.

"_Thank you_!" she said.

"Oi! You there!" The girl's eyes filled with terror. Ivan looked over his shoulder. Two foreign soldiers, both armed with guns. Ivan's grip on the pipe tightened.

"Put your weapon down, kid," said the younger of the soldiers. Ivan scowled. If the soldiers shot him, he would heal immediately, and his secret was out. It was unlikely that they would let him go free, but if he was caught, Russia was captured by whatever country they came from. He had to kill them.

"_Close your eyes_," said Ivan to the girl. She obeyed without hesitation.

"Drop your weapon!" repeated the young soldier.

"Ah forget those Russian bastards. Just shoot them," said the other soldier. The first soldier looked at him, and then sighed. He took aim at Ivan's head. Before he even pulled the trigger, he was dead. Ivan sighed, looking at the blood dripping off his pipe. He could kill any human if he wanted to, but this man showed a bit of compassion, so he hoped the left swiftly. Ivan hit the dead man again for precaution. Satisfied, he turned to the other soldier, who was wide-eyed.

"Wha-? How-?" stuttered the soldier. "Y-you monster!" The thing that bent in his mind, bent a bit more. Now Ivan was pissed off.

"Monster?" he said, voice and stance giving off an evil aura. "The monsters are the people who burnt this village," Ivan pointed his lead pipe at the solder's head, "that's you." The soldier screamed, and shot Ivan in the head. Ivan was blown back slightly, but he regained his balance. He could feel the wound healing. The solider screamed again, and fell, shooting frantically. Annoyed, Ivan rushed forward, and cracked the soldier's head. Not enough to instantly kill him, but he would die in a few hours. "Enjoy a nice, slow, death, you English bastard~" Ivan turned to the girl. Her eyes were open.

"_Y-y-you… You're a… a…_" she stammered.

"_Um… I can explain,_" said Ivan, walking towards the girl. She stepped back.

"_NO! GO AWAY!_" she screamed. "_HELP! HELP ME! IT'S A MONSTER!_" That bend in Ivan's sanity broke.

CRACK!

The girls head was on the snow. Ivan looked at it in disgust, and kicked it away. He stared at the dead bodies, and was silent. His face broke into a smile, and he began to giggle.

"_Monster?_" he said, smile twisting grotesquely. "_Those humans, calling me a monster! They're nothing! Nothing! They're just toys, and they were made to be broken!_" Ivan was already laughing maniacally. "_That's right! They're just toys! And when I've played with them, all those toys in the world, they'll all break, like the weaklings they are!_"

As the sun rose, laughter echoed through the burnt, bloodstained village.

**Author's note: **Yayers for CrazyKid!Russia! :D Anyway, I hop you enjoyed it. And no, I didn't beta read this.


End file.
